


The Beauty in the Breakdown Pt. 2

by livesybaby



Series: I'll be needing stitches [8]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Smut, bottom!Robert, confident!aaron, needy!robert, top!aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby





	The Beauty in the Breakdown Pt. 2

We found our way upstairs to the spare room that was practically mine. I’d spent countless nights here and Victoria had even put a sign on the door with my name on. My clothes were shoved messily in the chest of drawers and the bed sheets had my scent on them, there was even a picture on the bedside of Me, Adam, Victoria and Holly taken a few years before. 

“Sure you’re not too drunk to get it up, old man?” I teased as Robert stumbled around the room. “Old man? Don’t make me bend you over my knee, Aaron” Robert winked, throwing his tie onto the dresser. The next few minutes were a blur of us fumbling around in the dim light and removing each item of clothing until I was straddling him on the bed. “You’re so hot when you’re in control” Robert blurted, his cheeks tinged pink when he realised he’d spoken aloud. It wasn’t like Rob to show his vulnerability, he liked to always be the leading man so I knew it was most likely the drink that had mellowed him out but I was definitely going to take advantage of this position. 

“You like when I control you?” I responded, the fake confidence oozed from me and I kind of enjoyed the feeling of domination. I left wet kisses near his ear; something that I knew got him going as my thumb flicked at his hard nipple. “Mmm… Yeah” he replied, letting his hands glide down my torso slowly in search of my lower half. I grabbed his hands roughly and pinned them above his head pulling a surprised groan from his mouth “Fuck Aaron” 

I trailed my tongue down his abdomen, careful not to leave marks as I got lower. My eyes flickered up to see his were still closed as I neared his hardness “Hey Rob?” I murmured, inches away from him. He raised his head slowly to answer me but before he could register what was happening I pushed his cock to the back of my throat, making sure to hit the tip against me “A-Aaron!” He yelled, his hands instantly reaching forward. One found its way into my hair, pushing my head down as far as he could and the other gripped my hand that was on his hip. I laced my fingers with his as I pulled off slowly creating an obscene sound as I reached the head, I swirled my tongue around the tip relishing in the feeling of him shiver beneath me, his grip on my hand tightened and I teasingly kissed his tip as he moaned. 

He moaned my name again, pushing lightly on the back of my head as he bucked his hips up. “What?” I teased, kissing his tip again whilst he groaned “Please Aaron”. I kissed his cock lightly, all around the base and up the length “Tell me what you want babe” Robert sighed in frustration before speaking, his voice strangled and hoarse “Pretty fucking please let me fuck your pretty mouth” at this, I opened my mouth wide and slammed down onto his cock making sure it hit the back of my throat hard and thanking myself that I had developed a good technique for this. 

I hummed around him, hollowing my cheeks as I bobbed up and down and letting him push my head as far down as he could handle. “Fuck Aaron you’re so fucking good at this” he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. “The best you’ve ever had” I replied cockily before taking him down again “I swear A-Aaron, no one makes me… f-feel like you d-do” he responded, gripping my hand tighter. 

Before I could respond Robert had stopped me, pulling my head off of him with a groan. “You need to stop or I’m going to cum already” I smirked at his flushed face as I climbed the length of his body, reattaching my lips to his neck as he slid his arms around my waist. “F-Fuck…I need you A-Aaron… baby I need you right now” his fingers dug into my skin as I licked across his collar bone. “Just tell me what you want baby” I breathed, my fingers tugging his hair lightly. 

“I-I need you Aaron…N-Need you to…F-Fuck me…” I looked up at him curiously, kissing his lips lightly “You sure?” It was unusual for Rob to want to bottom; we’d done it a few times before but Rob loved being in control and was rarely in the mood to be vulnerable and wanting. “Y-Yeah… I need you” he reassured, cupping my cheek with his hand and biting my lip gently. I groaned at the contact, involuntarily bucking my hips into his and feeling his hardness against my own. I reached across his body without breaking the kiss, sliding my hand into the bedside table and pulling out the two familiar foil packets. 

“F-Fuck Aaron, I need you” he mumbled again, his entire body hypersensitive from my touch alone. “Ssshh… baby…I’ll take care of you…I promise” I whispered, kissing his cheek lightly before sliding back down his body. He was silent apart from his erratic breathing as I places kisses across his thighs, leading all the way down to his hole where I let my tongue sweep across teasingly. The blood rushed south as he moaned my name again, a sound I could never tire of hearing. I coated my fingers in lube before sliding one easily inside him, then another and finally the third. 

By now Robert was writhing around the bed uncontrollably, pushing down on my fingers as his eyes were fixed on mine full of want/need/desire. “You ready?” I whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth. He nodded eagerly waiting for me to line myself up, his eyes bulged as my tip fit inside him easily and he gripped my bicep as I slid slowly down until I was flush against him. Now it was my turn to make use of his name, growling it under my breath as I bit down on his collar bone. I kept a steady pace until he got closer to his release, slurring out commands of deeper/harder/faster until his eyes rolled back and he shot white hot liquid across his torso. 

I didn’t take much longer for me to follow, his slack jaw and the beads of sweat on his head pushing me over the edge as I buried my head in his shoulder. I groaned as I came down from my high his hands comfortingly wrapped around my torso. I cleaned us both off as he lay there still lost in his bliss before climbing into bed next to him, he pulled me into him lightly pushed my down so my head was on his chest, almost mirroring our position from downstairs. 

“You are amazing” he murmured, placing a kiss onto my head.


End file.
